Phineas and Ferb Summer Olympics
by Black Kyurem
Summary: While watching the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics on television, Phineas and Ferb get an idea to create their own for all the kids and teens in Danville to participate in. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to announce the reign of terror of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. by using his Broadcast-inator to take over all the television broadcasting channels in the Tri-State Area.
1. Phineas and Ferb Summer Olympics

"And our first gold medal winner goes to 18-year-old Yuka Sato of Japan!"

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were watching the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics on television when the announcement was made.

"Wow!" exclaimed Phineas. "This is so exciting! Hey, Candace! What is this again?"

"It's the Summer Youth Olympics in Singapore, China," answered Candace. "More than 3,000 young athletes from around the world get to participate in 201 events in 26 different sports."

"Cool! Summer Olympics! What a great way to spend a day of summer vacation!" Candace's eyes opened wide upon hearing Phineas awestruck.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about-"

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Candace groaned and slapped her forehead. And it wasn't long before Phineas and Ferb set to work on their new daily idea. Candace was already pleading with her mother.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" she screamed.

"Candace, now what?" sighed Linda.

"You've got to stop Phineas and Ferb! They're planning to make their own…Summer Olympics!"

"You mean like the Summer Youth Olympics on T.V.? Candace, I honestly don't see what harm the boys could possibly-"

"Just stop them! Bust them!" shrieked Candace. "They take the fun out of everything!"

"Candace, honey, if that's what you think, it's because you've been wasting your whole vacation trying to bust them. If you haven't had much fun this summer, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"B-b-b-but…"

"Just relax. If they're recreating the Summer Youth Olympics as you say, why don't you join them? It sounds like fun."

"Hah! I'll join my brothers when the garbage incinerator freezes over!"

"Alright, Miss Sourpuss, be that way." Linda left the house and went to her car just as Phineas and Ferb came from the backyard. "Hi, boys. What'cha doin'?"

"We're gonna host our own Summer Olympics here in Danville just like the Summer Youth Olympics on T.V.!"

"Ah, that's what Candace told me. Well, try not to jerk her strings too much. She's having one of those days again. You know what she's like. Well, I'm off to meet your father at the Googolplex Mall. Be good!" Linda was completely unaware of the gigantic stadium in the backyard as she drove off. But Candace saw it and gasped.

"What have you done to the backyard?!" she screeched.

"Backyard?" said Phineas. "I think you mean the Danville Summer Olympics stadium."

"That's it! I'm telling Mom!" Candace turned and saw Linda's car leaving.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Candace hollered after her, but she was already out of sight and range. She angrily whipped out her cell phone and dialed Linda's number.

"Candace, not now, I'm trying to drive," answered Linda, while driving her car.

"But, Mom, they've built a giant stadium for their stupid Olympics in the backyard!"

"And I'm supposed to meet your father at the mall in ten minutes. Call me back later this afternoon. Bye, honey." Linda hung up, irritating Candace. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Django soon arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Hi, Phineas! Hi, Ferb!" said Isabella. "What'cha doin?"

"We're gonna hold our Summer Olympics in just one day!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Wow!" said Baljeet in awe.

"You guys are amazing!" said Django at the same time. Isabella and Buford were also impressed.

"Step right this way," gestured Phineas, leading his friends into the stadium ring. "These seats are for the spectators. And these are for the main events – athletics, gymnastics, rowing, archery, aquatics, fencing, and of course table tennis. So…who wants to have a go?"

"Phineas!" Candace stepped into the stadium in a huff. "Okay, listen, you losers. If you think you can get away with this one-"

"Candace, whoa, heavy!" interrupted Phineas. "In these Olympic Games, there are no losers OR winners! These events are for having fun only!"

"No losers?" said a rather disgruntled Buford. "Ah, there goes my joyride."

"You may have your fun now," said Candace. "But just you wait! When Mom finds out what you're doing you're going down-"

"Hey, Candace, what's all this?" said Stacy, as she entered the stadium along with Jeremy and Jenny. All three of them were dressed in sports attires.

"Stacy? Jeremy? Jenny?" Candace was surprised.

"We're just about ready to divide into teams and take part in the Danville Summer Olympics!" explained Phineas.

"Let me guess," said Jeremy. "You guys are hosting."

"Exactamundo!" replied Phineas. "Hey, where's Perry?" The semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal wandered off towards a stadium elevator and while no one was looking, he stood upright, donned his fedora, and took the elevator down into his secret underground lair where he awaited his daily orders from his boss, Major Monogram, on the big screen.

"Good morning, Agent P," said Major Monogram. "It seems that the evil scientists' organization, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has gathered at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's headquarters, but of course, we don't know exactly what he's planning. So it's up to you to find out and as always, put a stop to him!" Agent P saluted and took off in his hover car, flying away from the stadium unseen.

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Perry!_

Down below, spectators were already gathering and even cameramen and news casters were entering the stadium for this spectacular event that was moments away from unfolding.

"Say, aren't you two a little young to be hosting your own Olympics much less be in the Olympics?" asked a news reporter.

"Yes, yes we are," declared Phineas. He turned to the others. "Okay, we're almost ready here! Wanna join, Candace?"

"Forget it," she snarled. "If you think that I can have fun in whatever you think is fun-"

"Hey, Candace," Stacy interrupted. "Check out this news article! It says here that the local garbage incinerator has frozen over!" Candace's eyes widened, remembering what she said earlier.

"Oh, okay," sighed Candace. "I'll join."

"Come on, Candace," assured Jeremy. "It'll be fun." Candace smiled. At least she would be with Jeremy. And so four teams were formed. There was Team Phineas, consisting of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Katie, one of the Fireside Girls. Team Candace had Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny. Team Buford was formed by Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Ginger, another Fireside Girl. And finally, Team Fireside had Gretchen, Adyson, Millie, and Holly, the other Fireside Girls.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry drove his hover car to the top floor of the building and burst in, only to find that the good doctor wasn't even there. Confused, Perry started looking around the room, wondering if the scientist reported to be in was a setup.

_Doofenshmirtz's Building is Empty!_

Meanwhile, down below at the entrance to the lobby, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his organization were making preparations for his newest scheme. They had a desk with built-in microphones and a stand-up video camera hooked up to a rather small device.

"You said you were expecting your nemesis to show up any minute and he's late!" said Rodney.

"Well, maybe he got lost and had to ask for directions," replied Doofenshmirtz.

"If you ask me, I think he doesn't know we're down here, so I suggest we start our evil plan right away."

"Now don't be so hasty, Rodney. I'll be more assured when Perry the Platypus shows up so I can trap him-"

"I told you a thousand times!" interrupted Rodney. "I prefer to be called by my real name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!"

Doofenshmirtz stared blankly at him for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Perry looked down from Doof's balcony and by pulling out binoculars he managed to spot his nemesis along with the other evil scientists. So he strapped on a skydiving suit and jumped down below, opening his parachute just before hitting the ground.

_Perry!_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" said Heinz. "You took your time, didn't you? Wow, I guess Rodney saying his full name really does pass the time. Anyways, how uncanny of you to drop in. And by uncanny, I mean completely canny!" He quickly pushed a button on a remote he pulled out and Perry was trapped in a rope net as Doofenshmirtz laughed his evil laugh.

"A rope net? Really?" questioned Rodney.

"I can't hear you," retorted Heinz with fingers in his ears, pretending not to listen. He then turned to Perry. "Now that you're here and I have you right where I want you, I will now reveal my evil plan! We're going to announce L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s reign of terror all across the Tri-State Area so everyone will know who we are and fear us!"

"You already tried that once and it didn't work!" said Rodney, remembering their first meeting and trying to make their debut at the "Let's All Dance Till We're Sick" performance.

"Oh, who asked you, **Rod**-**ney**?" Doofenshmirtz said intentionally.

"I said I'd rather be called by my full name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfga-"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Heinz. "You know, you're not helping us get anywhere."

Back at the Danville Summer Olympics Stadium, hundreds of spectators had taken their seats ready to witness this amazing moment. On a big screen, each team was shown and each member had a display that read "FP: 0".

"All right, everybody!" declared Phineas. "We're just about ready to start!"

"Hey, Phineas, what's 'FP' mean?" asked Stacy.

"It means fun points!" answered Phineas. "This is all we're keeping track of during our Olympics!"

"Don't we at least get medals?" asked Buford.

"Nope. Not important," said Phineas. "We're just looking for fun and whoever gets the most fun points has obviously had the most fun!"

"You think there'd be a prize or something."

"Why bother? The greatest reward is finding the fun in anything you do!"

"And welcome to the Danville Summer Olympics!" said an announcer. "The teams are lined up in position and ready to go!"

"Have fun, everybody!" Phineas said to his fellow competitors. As Ferb sounded off his cap gun, using his homemade earplugs to block out the sound, their own Summer Olympics began!

_We don't need to win to have fun_

_We've got our own Olympics for a day_

_All we gotta do is just get out there_

_Live for the moment and seize the day_

As the Summer Olympics kicked off, each team was scoring fun points from participating in the events to show just how much fun each competitor was having.

_We're gonna show you all our tricks_

_In our own Summer Olympics_

As the events went on, each team scored points based on the adrenaline flow in each kid's body. Team Phineas first took the lead with 200 points, Team Candace was not far behind with 150 points, Team Buford had 120 points, and Team Fireside stepped their game up with 180 points.

_Take aim and fire, strike it rich in fun_

_Make waves and smile, it's a day for fun_

_A day of summer is a day of play_

_And we're gonna live it up our own way_

After roughly a half-hour worth of rounds, Team Phineas still had the lead at 400 points, with Team Candace starting to lag at 250 points, Team Buford at 200 points, and the Fireside Girls closing in with 320 points.

_We got our own Olympics for a day_

_Live for the moment and seize the day_

_We're gonna show you all our tricks_

_In our own Summer Olympics_

After an hour, Team Phineas still ended up strong and passionate for fun at 750 points, Team Candace had 600, Team Buford had 550, likely due to him doing what he did best with Baljeet and the scoreboard not counting it, and Team Fireside had 700 points, still in second.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just finished his preparations for his evil plan to announce the debut of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"What makes you think **you** can introduce our evil scientist community?" said Rodney, obviously unimpressed with Heinz.

"Because this time, we're going to force everyone to watch us on television!" declared Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Perry the Platypus, you're watching this, too, right? You know I hate leaving you out." Perry the Platypus did not look amused, still trapped in the rope net. "Anyways… behold, the Broadcast-inator!" Doofenshmirtz proudly held up the small device from before that was connected to the stand-up video camera. "When activated, every television set in the Tri-State Area will show only what is being projected through that video camera. And since it's pointing to us, that means anybody who's watching television will be forced to see us and we'll finally make our debut."

"It's a beautiful summer day, you twit!" said Rodney. "Who's gonna be inside watching television on a day like this?"

"Oh, you're such a doubting Thomas," sighed Heinz. "Who signed you up for this job anyway?" He then activated his Broadcast-inator, which sent out signal waves from its antennae. "Yes! It's working, it's working! Let's get that video camera on!" The video camera was turned on and Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood in front of the microphones to prepare his speech. "Attention, good people of the Tri-State Area!" As he spoke, a few people who happened to be passing by became curious enough to stop and watch. Or maybe they didn't have much else to do. Among these people were Thaddeus and Thor, two kid brothers who once served as polar opposites in terms of personality to Phineas and Ferb.

"This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and to all you viewers who are watching television, it is high time you know who we are! We are an organization of evil scientists dedicated to promoting evil. As an example, we've built a Garbage-Incinerator-Freeze-Over-inator and put the local garbage incinerator on ice!" As proof, he showed a photo of the invention and the same news article that Stacy showed Candace. "So in light of revealing our existence to the Tri-State Area, I am proud to introduce… the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness!"

There was a bit of silence, but then the small gathering of people started laughing in amusement much to Doofenshmirtz's surprise. Only Thor didn't laugh.

"Promoting evil?" chuckled Thaddeus. "More like promoting your love for muffins!" And the people laughed again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz scowled.

"I told you we shouldn't have called ourselves L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" said Rodney.

"Well, what do you suggest, Mr. 'I-Have-a-Ridiculously-Long-Name' Rodney?" asked Heinz sarcastically.

"I said call me by my real name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Everyone, including Thaddeus, laughed even harder, much to Rodney's surprise. Thor was the only one not laughing because he was still stone-faced.

"See, this is what you get for wanting to be called by a ridiculously long name," said Heinz.

"You take that back!" snarled Rodney.

"Need I remind you that we're being broadcasted across the Tri-State Area and we're not setting a good example in the name of evil."

"Hahaha! Give it up, you losers!" said Thaddeus. "No one's watching television! Everyone's gone to the Danville Summer Olympics Stadium instead!" Both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney were surprised, as they could not believe what might just be another failure on their hands. As for Perry, he pulled a pocketknife out of his fedora and started cutting through the rope net.

"Wait a minute," said Doofenshmirtz. "What do you mean the Danville Summer Olympics Stadium? There is no Olympics Stadium!" Thor pointed in the direction where the top of the stadium could be seen.

"Oh, yes there is!" said Thaddeus. "Two jerks who think they're better than us built that thing and now everyone in Danville has gone to watch some stupid Olympics." Doofenshmirtz looked exasperated.

Meanwhile, back the Danville Summer Olympics Stadium, the games were wrapping up and the finals were about to begin. Team Phineas had 850 points, Team Candace had 800, Team Buford had 750, and Team Fireside had 810.

"Looks like our team has had the most fun so far," said Phineas, checking the scoreboard. "How are the rest of you guys doing?"

"Ah, you make having fun look easy, Dinner Bell!" said Buford, somewhat disgruntled.

"Come on, Buford," insisted Phineas. "Remember the idea is to have fun, not focus on scoring points. Otherwise, you're missing out on the real point."

"That's a pun if I ever heard one."

"Candace, this is it," declared Stacy. "This is your chance to prove to your brothers how much fun you can have. Now let's make the rest of this day count like we've never counted before!" Candace looked vigilantly determined to seize the day.

"The finals are starting!" announced Phineas. "Take your positions, teams! Here we go!" Ferb fired off his cap gun, earplugs in his ears again, and the finals kicked off in a blaze of glory, with Team Candace shining!

_Summer, I love summer,_

_Give me that summer time,_

_Summer, every 86,400 seconds that pass…_

_Gotta make summer last!_

With Candace's help, her team pumped for everything it was worth. Having never felt so alive, Candace ultimately helped her team rise to 1000 points just as the events came to a close. Team Phineas finished a close second with 950 points and Team Buford and Team Fireside tied for the bronze with 920 points. All four teams had showed their hype and partaking in the Danville Summer Olympics hosted by Phineas and Ferb gave them one of the greatest opportunities ever to seize the day.

"And with a total of 1,000 fun points, Team Candace has had the most fun at the Danville Summer Olympics!" announced Phineas. "Congratulations, Team Candace!"

"Candace! That was incredible!" said Jeremy, impressed. "You really showed your brothers you can have a whole lot of fun! I loved watching you on that final stretch best of all." Candace giggled and blushed. Just then, Phineas handed her a special trophy, which included her team's score and heads of her and her brothers engraved onto it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's for you, sis," said Phineas. "We're glad you had fun today, so Ferb and I wanted to give you a little gift for joining in and seizing the day. Candace, you can have fun whenever you want!" Seeing the faces of herself with her brothers brought tears of joy to her eyes, but then she suddenly heard Linda's car come into their driveway.

"Mom! I don't believe it! Mom's home! And I have all the proof I need to bust my brothers!" She ran out of the backyard, and on the scoreboard, Team Candace's score suddenly dropped to zero.

Phineas was slightly astonished, seeing the score drop dramatically.

"Buford, you were supposed to turn the scoreboard off," he said.

"Look who's talking," sneered Buford. "You said there were no prizes."

"What, you mean Candace's trophy? That wasn't a prize. That was a gift!"

"Prize, gift, whatever, it's the same thing."

Meanwhile, back in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Perry was still cutting through the rope net that held him with his pocketknife.

"Okay, no more playing around!" declared Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "If the people of the Tri-State Area won't take us seriously the **easy** way, then we'll just have to **make** them! It just so happens that I have built… a Disintevaporater Ray!" He pulled out a blaster which appeared to have roughly the same buttons and gadgets from his previous Disinevaporater imprinted on it. "With one blast from this, anything it hits will be instantly disintevaporated! And by getting rid of that giant stadium, not only will people start watching us on T.V., but they'll also learn to fear us as well!" The good doctor took aim. "Now let's make sure I get the angle just right…" But it just so happened that Perry got himself out of the rope net at this time. "What the…?! Perry the Platy-oomph!" Perry instantly jump-kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, causing him to drop his weapon, which fired, but missed the giant stadium entirely!

"I told you a rope net wouldn't hold him," said Rodney.

"What? You never said that?!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, now being pinned by Perry. "Oh sure, **now** you tell me! Some evil scientist you are!"

Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher driveway…

"Mom, mom, mom!" shouted Candace, carrying her trophy, rushed to Linda, who was getting out of her car. "You gotta see this! Look at this! This is undeniable proof that Phineas and Ferb…" Linda took a good look at the trophy Candace was holding.

"Candace? Did your brothers make that for you? Oh, that is so sweet of them!"

"What?"

"You see, Candace? You have the most wonderful brothers in the world. And it looks they showed you how to have fun after all. I'm so glad. I'll go make them some lemonade." Candace was in disbelief at first, but then noticed some small writing beneath her score.

"Hm? What's this?" It read 'Best Fun-Loving Sister Ever'. Candace started to have second thoughts about busting her brothers. This would be no different than having tried to bust Phineas on his birthday after he made his most heartwarming speech that day. "Oh, why do I keep doing stupid things like this?!" she moaned, hitting her head on the trophy in frustration. At the stadium, Phineas was now talking with a man in a suit who spoke with a British accent.

"This is a very impressive stadium," he said. "It's amazing that you two kids are the ones who built this. We could certainly use it for the upcoming 2012 Olympics in London. What do you say, Phineas?"

"Sounds good," Phineas agreed. "You can have it. We're done with it."

"Jolly good." And about five helicopters came swinging by with grappling hooks, attaching to the stadium.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz got to his feet and quickly grabbed his Disintevaporter Ray.

"Ha, ha! This time, Perry the Platypus, I shall disintevaporate you!" He fired, but missed. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued to try to hit him, Perry kept leaping every which way, causing the other evil scientists to scatter for their lives. Rodney ducked as a ray narrowly missed him.

"Will you watch where you're firing!" he shouted. "You almost disintevaporated my head!"

"Well, wouldn't that have been an improvement, **Rod**-**ney**?!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz snapped. Perry leapt up and smacked him in the head again, causing the ray to discharge towards the giant stadium again, but it missed entirely, shooting only between the five helicopters, now hoisting the stadium up into the air. Perry now stood in front of the Broadcast-inator as Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepared to pull the trigger again. "Oh, ho! I see what you're doing, Perry the Platypus! I'm going to fire, and you're going to jump, causing me to disintevaporate the Broadcast-inator! Nice try but you can't trick me that easily." He had closed his eyes and folded his arms with dignity, giving Perry another edge to kick him in the face and drop his weapon. This time, Perry took hold of it and zapped the Broadcast-inator himself. "No! My Broadcast-inator!" And the device was gone. Next, Perry threw the Disintevaporater Ray on the ground as hard as he could, smashing it to pieces, and stomped on it. "Ah! My Disinevaporater Ray!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz desperately went through the pieces as Perry made a getaway with his hang-glider. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry glided through the city until he came to the Flynn-Fletcher residence and dropped in just as the gigantic stadium was carried away from the backyard and Linda came with lemonade for everyone.

"Hi, kids! Who wants lemonade?" Perry showed up and chattered. "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

"Me! Buford wants lemonade!" shouted Buford, as he and everyone else started helping themselves. Candace came into the backyard, still holding her trophy, but now saw that the stadium was gone, as she expected. But this time, she wasn't frustrated. Again, she looked at the words written below her score and smiled.

"Oh, well."


	2. Badda Bing, Badda Boom

"What to do, what to do," Phineas sighed. He and Ferb were relaxing in their backyard up against their big tree.

"You know, I sure wish you two would just sit around and do nothing," said Candace, holding a picnic basket.

"Been there, done that, remember? And even then, you actually wanted us to do something constructive, which I can't figure out why you wanted us to."

"Well, could you do it again today?" asked Candace, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I'm spending **my** day at the Danville Street Fair with my friends and I'd feel a lot better if I knew I didn't have to deal with you two pests."

"The Street Fair is in town again?!" Phineas grew excited. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus had just dropped into his secret lair to get his usual mission briefing. But this time, Carl, Major Monogram's intern, appeared on the big screen instead, looking distressed.

"Uh, hi… Agent P…" he said. "We have a terrible situation. Major Monogram's gone mad!" Perry's eyes widened. His boss would never… "See?" Carl started showing random video footage of animals from the agency attacking people all over Danville. It was a horrible sight. Perry could not believe his eyes! Surely, the animal agents were still working for Major Monogram, but did he really order a massive attack on Danville?

"So, uh…" Carl continued. "We don't know what exactly is going on or why Major Monogram would do this, but we did receive a video from Dr. Doofenshmirtz who was able to explain everything." Doof's video appeared on screen.

"Uh, hello… 'Owca', was it? I…think I know what's going on. You see, Major Monogram addressed me this morning and I couldn't believe what he had to say. H-here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote. "I recorded our conversation." He pushed a button and another video turned on, which showed Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz having some sort of argument.

"It's time I used the agency to take over the Tri-State Area!" declared Major Monogram. "You've been a fool, Dr. Doofenshmirtz! I suggest you join me! This is what you've always wanted to do! Now it's my turn!"

"W-wait! Stop!" cried Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Taking over the Tri-State Area is my job! What makes you think you can?"

"Why, to put you out of a job of course! Since you and your evil scientists of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have always failed, I'll do it instead! Once I'm in charge of the Tri-State Area, your so-called evil organization will be no more, my agents will rule, and everyone will obey me, including you! Today, the Tri-State Area! Tomorrow, the world!"

"No! You can't! You've gone mad!" And with that, the second video ended in a blaze of static.

"Y-you see?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz on his video, appearing to be nerve-wracked. "I-I need your help! Please, good people of the Tri-State Area! I'm building a special one-of-a-kind 'inator' to stop Major Monobrow, but I need money to get the job done! So please, give generously to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated… …Oh, and…you can disregard the whole 'evil' bit if that makes you feel better, but I suggest you donate if you don't want these animals pooping all over you wherever you go. Once I finish my 'inator', I promise you I can save the Tri-State Area! Curse you, Major Monogram!" Doof's video came to an end. Carl was shown back on the big screen and the phone was ringing in the background.

"Oh, great! We got another incoming phone call! You see, Agent P? People all over Danville are calling to complain to Major Monogram! Excuse me…" He picked up the phone. "H-hello? No, he's not in… I don't know where he is!" He quickly hung up. "Anyways…" The phone rang again. "Oh, no! Not again! This is terrible, Agent P! You have to find Major Monogram and put a stop to him! Maybe Doof knows where he is… U-uh… g-good luck, Agent P!" Not willing to believe his boss would behave this way, Perry got up from his chair and left the underground lair on his hover car to find Doofenshmirtz.

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_ (Yeah!)

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_ (C'mon!)

_Perry!_

_Well, he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora_

_He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes_

_His fur is watertight, and he's always up for a fight_

_So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots_

_He's Perry, Perry the Platypus_

_Perry!_

_A-gent P!_

Meanwhile, Linda had just dropped off her three children at the Danville Street Fair.

"Have fun today, kids!" said Linda, as she drove off.

"See you later, Mom!" called Phineas. Candace just groaned. "Come on, Ferb! Let's see what we can do to make a fun day at the fair even more fun!" And the two stepbrothers set to work to add on their own ideas to the fair.

"Hi, boys," said Isabella, joining up with her friends. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're gonna improve the Danville Street Fair with our own additions," answered Phineas. "Wanna help us out?"

"Of course!"

Soon, with all their friends' involvement, cool new stuff was added to the Danville Street Fair, including the Coolest Coaster Ever, the giant bowling ball, the haunted mansion, and the Mega-Awesome Super-Bounce Palace. Meanwhile, Candace caught up with her friends Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and Coltrane.

"Oh, there you are, Candace!" said Stacy. "Ready to have some fun?" Candace was not sure if she could have fun knowing that her brothers were messing around with the fair, but it didn't seem to be too big a deal at first.

"Sure," she said. "What should we do first?"

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Meanwhile, the good Dr. Doofenshmirtz was setting up his video camera apparently preparing to host another advertisement to convince people to donate their money to him. His video camera was wired up to feed back images onto televisions all across the Tri-State Area.

"Now to be extra sure that the suckers…I mean, the good people of the Tri-State Area are convinced I'll set up another advertisement through song and dance! People always like a good song and dance." He turned his video camera on, which started recording, and took his position, ready to advertise. Heinz cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I want your money_

_Got nothing on me_

_Won't you please help me?_

_I need to built an 'inator'_

_Give me your money_

_'__Cause Monogram's nutty_

_Give me your money today_

It was of course a variation of his old song from his Telethon of Evil debut. And apparently, Vanessa and her mother Charlene had just seen this on television.

"You know, I still wonder what Heinz is doing with his life," wondered Charlene.

"I try so hard to pretend I don't know him," groaned Vanessa, obviously embarrassed. Back at his headquarters, Doofenshmirtz then turned off his video camera and stretched.

"Ah, that was invigorating!" he said to himself. "Now, all I need to do is wait for the phone calls and mail to come in and people will throw me their money…I mean, donate their money to me!" But just then…

_Perry!_

Perry the Platypus came crashing through the window to confront his nemesis.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" Heinz yelped. "What are you doing here?!" Perry pulled out an O.W.C.A. search warrant and growled as he showed it to the evil scientist. "Wha- A search warrant? But…'Owca' couldn't possibly have sent you, not when Major Monobrow has gone mad!" But Perry started to search the room anyway, having the legal permission to search the premises, hoping to find his boss. "Wait, wait, what are you doing? Stop that!" Apparently, Perry was making a mess. "It took me hours to get this room cleaned just I could make my video! And now you're just gonna make it messy again? Ugh, this is the worst! Hey, wait! Stop!" Perry had come to a closet, apparently on the suspicions that Major Monogram was stuffed inside. "Look, I don't want you to open that." Perry glared suspiciously at his nemesis. "Look, I mean it! Don't open that closet!" Perry put his hands on the handles. "Whatever you do, don't open that-!" Perry opened the closet only to have a ton of junk tumble out and no Major Monogram. Heinz winced as his nemesis was buried in the pile. A lawn gnome also fell out and tumbled off the pile. "Look, I did warn you, Perry the Platypus, and now look what you did. You just made an even bigger mess." Perry stuck his head out of the mess, quite dazed.

"Candace, what is this to you?" asked Stacy sharply, seeing as Candace was semi-frantically looking at Phineas and Ferb's additions to the Danville Street Fair.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I see your eyes wandering. You're obsessed with your brothers. It's like you can't have fun while they're having fun and that is so wrong. Just leave them alone for once."

"But it's crazy! It's out of this world! I mean, just look at it!"

"Oh, I'm looking all right. And it looks like so much fun. Tell you what. If it'll put you at ease, why don't we let your brothers have their fun and we can have our fun. No one is saying you have to get involved with them. Although, mind you, that would be missing out on a lot more fun than you realize."

"You're not making any sense at all," said Candace. Stacy let out an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile, kids all over the Danville Street Fair were enjoying the additions Phineas and Ferb made. Some were seen riding the roller coaster, running through the haunted mansion, and bouncing around inside the bounce house. Baljeet was inside the giant bowling ball along with Buford… that is until Buford intentionally hit the 'Gyroscope Stabilizer Lock' button and abandoned the bowling ball, leaving Baljeet to slide around inside the bowling ball.

"Boy, it sure does bring back memories, doesn't it, Ferb?" said Phineas, wandering around with Ferb.

"Yes, yes it does," said Ferb.

Perry was still searching Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room under the suspicions that he was behind everything and had Major Monogram held hostage somewhere.

"Perry the Platypus, you're ruining everything!" groaned Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Look, I've got nothing to hide! You wanna be heroic? Go stop Major Monogram! You saw that video, didn't you?" But Perry just stared suspiciously at his nemesis. "I see. There's nothing I can do to convince you to believe me. All right, fine. You leave me no choice. But you're just making a mess here." He then pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing a net to fall on Perry and bind him to the ground. "I did warn you, Perry the Platypus. Look, I'm only doing this because you made a mess in my room. So just stay there until I clean up." And Dr. Doofenshmirtz set to work cleaning the mess Perry made. Perry struggled vigorously to escape the net, but it held him firmly to the ground. Just then, the doctor's fax machine went off. "Ooh, I got incoming mail. Let's see what I got." He read his received fax letter. "Score! A check for 23 dollars! Now we're getting somewhere!" Perry's eyes widened. This couldn't be good.

While Phineas, Ferb, and his friends as well as the younger kids were having their fun, Candace and her group had theirs as well. They rode the Ferris wheel, the merry-go-round, and bumper cars. Later, they were having lunch at a picnic table.

"It's so nice that we can all get together and hang out like this," said Jeremy.

"Yeah," agreed Stacy. "I don't know why we don't do this more often."

"Because we just happen to run into my brothers and they're always ruining everything," muttered Candace.

"Candace, stop being such a baby!" said Stacy. "I don't see how their fun ruins our fun or any fun for that matter. It's all good fun."

"Candace, are you embarrassed by your brothers?" asked Jeremy, somewhat concerned. Candace's eyes lit up as if she was never asked that question before.

"Uh… I… Uh… Well… um… Huh… No one's ever asked me that before."

"Imagine that," mumbled Stacy, rolling her eyes.

"Well, just think of all the things they've done," Jeremy suggested. "Not just for themselves, but for their friends, for their family… for you. You know what I think. They're not just trying to have fun for themselves and they're certainly not intentionally trying to drive you crazy. They want everyone to have fun, including you." Candace thought about this prospect.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just finished opening his last envelope from a pile of mail he received.

"Woohoo! With this much money, I can build my most powerful 'inator' to…" He realized Perry the Platypus was still listening. "…stop Major Monogram! Yeah! That old coot thinks he can rule the Tri-State Area and make me look bad! Well, I'll stop him yet! Time to get to work on my ultimate creation! Man, I guess it's true that desperate people will believe anything." And of course, Perry heard this. "Wha… Perry the Platypus, it's not what you think. I'm trying to save the Tri-State Area from mad Major Monobrow! What could possibly make you think otherwise?" Perry rolled his eyes, but then got an idea and started biting through the net.

Meanwhile Isabella had somehow taken Phineas somewhere so she could talk in private. Perhaps she realized that in order for Phineas to start noticing her, she would have to muster up the courage to tell him how she felt about him, something that couldn't be written in a letter.

"So Isabella, what did you what to talk about?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, I just thought we could have a little bit of time to ourselves," said Isabella, rather shyly.

"Are you sure it's something you don't want to say with the others?"

"I just want us to have some time alone…as friends." Once again, Isabella had caught herself and covered up her feelings for the young boy.

"That's okay. So, you had something to say?"

"Um, yeah, I was thinking…maybe we could do this more often."

"Huh? Why couldn't you tell this to all of us?"

"No, no, I don't mean coming to the Street Fair. I mean spending time with you…alone."

"Isabella, you know I couldn't bear to leave my friends out of anything fun, especially Ferb."

"But surely you can make time for just us."

"Hmm… maybe later."

"Really?" Just then, Phineas' watch buzzed.

"Oops! Hold that thought, Isabella! Time's wasting! Lunch break is over and the day's only half done! Let's make the rest of our time here count!" Phineas dashed off while Isabella grimaced.

Perry was biting his way out of the net while Dr. Doofenshmirtz had apparently finished his newest creation, which was concealed by a white sheet.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus! It's all ready!" declared Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "All that money really paid off! With this, I will stop Major Mad-ogram from taking over the Tri-State Area! He'll never know what hit him! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, of course!" Then he saw Perry biting through the net. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Perry chewed a hole through the net and got out easily. "You chewed a hole in my net? You have strong teeth." Perry instantly attacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz immediately, grabbing his remote. "Hey, Perry the Platypus, put that down!" But Perry pushed a hidden button on the side of the remote and suddenly two panels in the floor opened and two cages came up with **two** Major Monograms, one in each cage!

"Agent P!" they both said in unison. Perry stared wide-eyed. He may have been a great secret agent but even he couldn't figure this riddle out. Which one was the real Major Monogram? Dr. Doofenshmirtz gaped for a second.

"I-I swear, I had nothing to do with this!" he claimed, but of course Perry thought otherwise.

"That crazy Phineas…" Isabella was in a bad mood, despite that Phineas said he would get back to her. "He just doesn't get it." She ended up walking to the table where Jeremy, Candace, and her friends were sitting.

"Oh, hey, Isabella," said Jeremy. "How's it going? Enjoying what the boys are doing?"

"Well, yes, but… I don't think Phineas understands me," she said.

"Ugh," snorted Candace. "Haven't we been through this before? My two dweeb brothers are the last people who know anything about romance, love, fantasies, rainbows… all that girly stuff."

"Hey! They're not dweebs! You've got no right to call them that! That's mean!"

"Hey, it can't be that bad," said Jeremy. "Isabella, just give him time. Maybe someday when he's older, he'll come around."

"I can't wait until then!" said a flabbergasted Isabella. "...Whenever that is."

"Maybe you should," said Candace. "I still think you two are a little young to be…"

"No! No we're not!" Isabella stormed off in a huff. Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, and Jenny looked at Candace awkwardly.

"What?"

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, I guess the game's up," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "See, one of these guys is the real Major Monobrow, while the other is a doppelganger."

"Monobrow? Really?" said both the Major Monograms.

"Shut up, you two," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "But you see, Perry the Platypus, the game's up, but the gig is not! You can't tell which one's real and only I know who's who!" Perry stared at him. "What, you think I'm gonna tell you just like that? Where's the fun in that? You think I'm stupid?" Now Perry gave the doctor an awkward look. "Look, Perry the Platypus, for all you know, even I might not know which Major Monogram is real. Yeah, I know I just told you otherwise, but I could have turned my back and had the caged switched around back and forth."

"Don't listen to him, Agent P! I'm the real Major Monogram!" said one of the Major Monograms.

"Oh, please! You're actually going to believe the words coming from the mouth of an imposter? I'm the real thing!" said the other.

"Stop that! I'm Major Monogram!"

"No, I'm Major Monogram!"

"I'm Major Monogram!"

"I'm Major Monogram!"

"Arrgh, stop it! This is getting too confusing for even me! Let's get one thing straight, you two. Who's the real Major Monogram?"

"I am!" they both said in unison.

"You see, Perry the Platypus? If I knew who the real Monogram was, I wouldn't have asked!"

"You're a liar," said the first Monogram.

"No, he isn't!" said the second. "You're the liar!"

"You're lying that I'm lying!"

"No, you're lying that I'm lying!"

"Oh, you're both giving me a headache! Enough already!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"Agent P, you must use your judgment on this one. I know it's hard, but you have to choose for yourself who you think is real and who's fake," said the first Monogram.

"Such wise words. He's obvious trying to trick you, Agent P!" said the second.

"Well then, I guess there's one way we can find out which one of us is a fake. You! Take your clothes off!"

"What?! I would never do something as ridiculous and preposterous as that! You take your clothes off!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Argh! Quiet, both of you!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his hands on his ears. "All right then, if neither of you will take your clothes off, then **I'll** take my clothes off!" And in an instant, he threw off his lab coat and pants, leaving him in his Perry the Platypus boxer shorts. "Ha, ha!" Perry was wide-eyed in surprise and Heinz then realized the stupid thing he just did. "I'm in my underwear, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are!" said the first Monogram with delight.

"Agent P boxers, no less. How embarrassing." Said the second, rolling his eyes.

After lunch break, Phineas noticed something, or somebody, was amiss.

"Hey, has anyone seen Isabella?" he asked his friends. Ferb shrugged. Isabella was elsewhere, wandering around the Street Fair, slightly saddened over all the times Phineas had been failing to understand the bigger picture she was trying to paint. But then…

"Isabella!" Phineas suddenly called to her. Isabella gasped and saw that Phineas had constructed a 'Tunnel of Love' for the Street Fair. Was she dreaming? "Wanna go for a ride on the Tunnel of Love? Just the two of us?" Isabella was so happy she could not resist.

_Ah… ah… ah… ah…_

Phineas helped her into one of the ride boats and they were soon inside the tunnel. There were so many romantic sights and colors to see, including the cliched pink and red hearts.

_Oh, come on and take my hand_

_Just say what you want and we'll be there_

_The most romantic ride in the land_

_The Tunnel of Love at the Danville Street Fair_

"Oh, Phineas, look! It's Love Händel!" Isabella was right, for there the three band players were, with Danny singing the song.

_It's more than any chick flick_

_But we don't care_

_Cause we're here and now together_

_In the Tunnel of Love at the Danville Street Fair_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love, hand in hand_

_The most romantic ride in the land_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love, you and me_

_This is where we are just meant to be_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love…_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love…_

They emerged from the 'Tunnel of Love' ride.

"Oh, Phineas," said Isabella. "That was so romantic. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Isabella," replied Phineas. "You know, I never noticed before… how pretty you are… and how lucky I am to have you." Isabella blushed. "Now let's ride away together!" And before her eyes, Phineas changed into a centaur, surprising Isabella because to her it was suddenly obvious she had drifted once again into 'Phineasland'. "Isabella… Isabella…" Isabella suddenly snapped out of her vision hearing Phineas snapping his fingers. "Isabella? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Phineas. Isabella looked disappointed, but then pretended to look cheerful.

"I'm fine, Phineas! Why should anything be wrong?" Phineas stared for a second.

"Oh… okay, then." As he walked off, Isabella sighed in disappointment.

"Now then, Perry the Platypus, it's time to reveal my ultimate scheme!" He whipped off the white sheet that covered his latest invention. "Behold, the Scrap-Heap-inator! Thanks to all the money I received, I was able to build this masterpiece! I suckered the people by using the fake Major Monogram to record my video and convince them through acting that he wanted to take over the Tri-State Area." Perry looked annoyed. "Anyways, the Scrap-Heap-inator fires a ray that turns anything metal in the Tri-State Area into scrap metal. But that's not all! For that, I have built this!" He revealed a slightly smaller something hidden a white sheet which he unveiled. "The Magnetizer-inator! This one sends out magnetic waves across the Tri-State Area so that any scrap metal is magnetized directly to me! This way, I can use my inventions to build all my future 'inators' instead of having to pay money. So by saving up my monthly alimony checks I get from Charlene, I'll be the richest man in the Tri-State Area! …By comparison! Well, actually, I think 'by comparison' wasn't really necessary. But seriously, I'll be richer than my goody two-shoes brother Roger and will finally be able to rule the Tri-State Area at last! Now, let's get this thing fired up!"

"Oh no, Agent P!" said the first Monogram.

"You have to stop him!" said the second. But before Perry could spring into action to stop him, he was suddenly ensnared in a cage, like the two Major Monograms.

"Don't think you can stop me this time, Perry the Platypus! I've gone to too much trouble concocting this grand, magnificent scheme!" But Perry wasn't going to give up. He noticed that his cage dangled in between the two cages where the Monograms were imprisoned and started to rock his cage back and forth.

"Now," said Doofenshmirtz, warming up his Scrap-Heap-inator. "I wonder what I should fire at first…"

"See, Candace?" said Stacy. "You had fun today because you hung out with us. Your brothers were doing their thing, and you still had fun."

"Yeah," agreed Candace. "Maybe I am worrying a bit too much."

"So you finally think they're not a nuisance and a bother?" But before Candace could reply, she heard her mother's car pull in.

"Mom!" she shouted, rushing over. Stacy sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Mom! You've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb have done to the fair!" insisted Candace to her mother.

"For the umpteenth time, Candace?" Linda questioned.

"Come on!" said Candace, rushing to where Phineas and Ferb built their stuff.

Perry rocked his cage back and forth, banging on the other two cages.

"Agent P! What **are** you doing?" asked the first Major Monogram.

"You're driving us crazy!" said the second. But with enough force, the bars of Perry's cage were busted up and the heroic platypus could escape.

"Yah-oomph!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was kicked in the face by Perry, causing his Scrap-Heap-inator to fire towards the city below. "Perry the Platypus, don't you ever think these things through? Oh, well. I'm sure to get something out of this."

The ray from the Scrap-Heap-inator hit the rollercoaster and the bowling ball that Phineas and Ferb rebuilt and turned them into scrap metal just as Candace showed up. And of course, she was dumbstruck.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Phineas. "It looks like our rides got turned into…" He gave a piece of scrap metal a few kicks. "…scrap. Oh, well. We had fun with them today and I'm sure a lot of kids did too."

"I guess it's true that nothing lasts forever," said Ferb.

"Huh… yeah."

"All right, Perry the Platypus, it's on!" declared Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They sparred for a few seconds, but Perry knocked Doofenshmirtz into his Scrap-Heap-inator, which turned around and fired at the second Major Monogram. With a yell, he and his cage were turned into scrap metal. "No! My Major Monobot!"

"Way to go, Agent P!" cheered the real Major Monogram. Perry gave his boss a thumbs-up from the machine and fired at the remaining cage. "Criminy!" Major Monogram braced himself and covered his head as scrap metal pieces fell around him, but he was free. "Impressive, most impressive," he said, dusting himself off.

"It's not over yet!" said Doofenshmirtz. "I still have the Magnetizer-inator!" He switched it on, and the scrap pieces of the once Major Monobot were instantly magnetized to the machine as Major Monogram retreated to a safe distance, not to hide, but to observe his best agent in action.

"Great googly moogly!" he said, astounded over Agent P's fists of fury. "I haven't seen this much classic action since your hundredth battle!"Perry got another idea and smirked.

The magnetic waves generated from the Magnetizer-inator caused the scrap pieces that were once Phineas and Ferb's inventions to fly away from the fair, just as Linda showed up.

"Let me guess, Candace," she said. "There's nothing for me to see." Phineas, Ferb, and his friends looked around.

"I guess there isn't now," answered Phineas. "Just the good old Danville Street Fair." Candace started making sounds and was then driven into an endless stammer.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Uh… what's with her?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, you know, the usual," said Linda calmly, as Candace continued to stammer.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

Perry hoisted the Magnetizer-inator.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing?!" shouted Doofenshmirtz, getting into a tussle with his nemesis. "Gimme that back! Don't make me force my hand!" As a result, the Magnetizer-inator was chucked at the Scrap-Heap-inator just as the scrap pieces from the Danville Street Fair flew towards them. The force of the scrap pieces getting magnetized crushed both machines and Doofenshmirtz under the weight. "Okay, now it's over. Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"Good work, Agent P," said Major Monogram. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get back to headquarters and give Carl a lecture for his gullibility." As he left, Agent P got on his hang glider and flew down to the fair.

_Agent P!_

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-" Candace was still stammering, so Linda held Candace's mouth closed.

"Deep breaths, Candace." Candace took a few deep breaths. "That's better." She released Candace's mouth only for her to continue her stammering and stuttering again.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Well kids, it's time to go home. Your father is making dinner tonight." As Phineas and Ferb left with Linda, Perry was seen at the family car.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas. Perry chattered. Candace was still staring where the scrap pieces used to be, still stuttering.

"Candace, honey? Are you coming?" asked Linda. Candace was still stuttering.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love, hand in hand_

_The most romantic ride in the land_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love, you and me_

_This is where we are just meant to be_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love…_

_Oh, the Tunnel of Love…_


End file.
